


not good for business

by lu_a_1810



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_a_1810/pseuds/lu_a_1810
Summary: Cascabel owns a coffeeshop and Even is Echo's way too pretty friend. There's a lot of pining involved.





	not good for business

**Author's Note:**

> It really says a lot about me that my second fic ever is a coffeeshop au  
> anyways, hope you enyoy!

Cascabel twirls a pen between his fingers, trying to focus on the numbers in front of him instead of the slow ticking of the clock in the background. He hears the gurgle of the coffee machine behind him as Echo serves one of the few customers that had come in since they opened this morning. It's been a slow day, only some regulars and random bypassers stopping to get a hot coffee despite the unbearable summer heat, not nearly enough customers to require their full attention.

Echo moves back next to him and starts sweeping the counter for the fifth time in an hour, angrily staring at the spotless surface like it is at fault for the empty shop. He feels really bad for them. They're a good employee, effortlessly taking in all the different ways the shop works, and a great friend, even if right now they kinda look like they want to murder someone.

“You can go to the back if you wanna. Make a new batch of those chocolate almond cookies, I can take care of the front for a while.” Cascabel says, resting his head on his hands. They don't really need more cookies, but Echo looks like they’re about to go insane from boredom.

“Sure, yeah.” Their shoulders relax, and they send him a thankful look as they turn around and hurry out of the room.

He sighs and switches his gaze back towards the pile of documents in front of him, waiting to be dealt with. He focuses on the words and numbers, on the ticking clock, on the rich smell of melted chocolate slowly making its way through the shop, and feels his eyelids starting to drop, the exhaustion of the day finally settling into his body.

“Um… excuse me?” He mentally smacks himself for dozing off, snapping his head up to greet the person in front of him. His breath catches in his throat.

The man is tall, way taller than him, well toned, lean body showing beneath his loose shirt. His long dark hair is caught in a ponytail behind his head, and when Cascabel looks up he is met by warm brown eyes, wrinkling at the corners as the man smiles. He is incredibly good-looking. And he's staring at Cascabel, waiting for an answer.

Cascabel swallows and quickly composes himself, “Hello, what can I get you?”

“Just a small black coffee, please.” And _oh, he has a nice voice too._ The man sends him a small smile- which definitely does not make his heart flutter- and curiously runs his gaze around the shop, stopping at the artwork hanging on the walls.

Cascabel Arms isn't anything fancy, just a small cafe tucked between a flower shop- whose front is always overflowing with plants- and an old apartment complex. The sunlight shines through the windows, making the warm orange tones of the place stand out. There's only one customer on the shop right now, tucked on an armchair with a book opened in front of them, quietly sipping at their tea.

“Are you the owner? Cascabel?” The man asks as Cascabel reaches for a cup, trying really hard not to stare at the man's arms, but god, _those are good arms._

“The one and only.” Cascabel answers.

“You have a really nice place here.” He says. Cascabel puffs up a little, not hiding his pride at the comment. Turning the dirty store this place used to be to the warm, inviting business it is now hadn't been an easy task, and he's really happy with the results.

“And you haven't even tasted the coffee yet.” He sends the man a wink and turns around, forcefully shifting his attention back towards getting the drink done. He swears he sees him blush before turning around and focusing on not making a mess of everything. “Name?”

“Um- Even”

“So, are you waiting for anyone, Even?” Cascabel quickly scribbles the name on the paper cup and hands it to Even, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Actually-” A sudden noise from the kitchen startles both of them, and moments later Echo comes through the door wiping their hands on their apron.

“We should really get the oven door fixed, it’s making- Even?” Echo's frown switches to surprise as they spot Even, smiling slightly. “What are you doing here?” They ask.

“Echo, hey! I'm glad you're here, I was looking for you.” Even smiles, showing clear familiarity between the two of them. “Gig always talks about this place, says it has the best coffee in the city, so I wanted to check it out. He mentioned you had started working here not long ago.”

Cascabel definitely remembers Gig, the cheerful man who always buys way too many cookies and sweet drinks to be healthy. He always seems to carry some sort of camera around and a grin on his face, and loves to talk about everything and nothing with whoever is on the shop, even approaching other customers every now and then (who luckily seem to be completely charmed by him most of the time).

¨Yeah, I started like… two months ago? Not a bad job overall. Boss’ nice at least” Echo smirks and lightly pushes Cascabel’s shoulder.

“I try my best.”

“Also, cheap coffee.” Echo adds.

“I should’ve known you only liked me for the coffee. I feel betrayed.” Cascabel puts his hand over his heart and Echo rolls their eyes.

“The cookies too.” They shift their gaze back to Even, who is just staring at them clearly amused by their exchange. “Oh man, you _gotta_ try the cookies.”

“Sure, why not. What would you recommend?” Even leans forward, resting his weight on the counter and looking at Cascabel.

He hums in consideration. “Well, it really depends on what kind of stuff you like, but…” he reaches behind the display case and pulls out a tray of chocolate chip cookies, resting it in front of Even. “Here. You can never go wrong with these.”

Even looks hesitant at first, but soon he grabs a small cookie from the tray and pops it in his mouth. His eyes light up.

“Oh wow. You weren't lying, this is really good.” He praises, quickly swallowing his first bite.

“I know, right?” Echo says as they grab two cookies from the tray, biting into one of them and stashing the other one on their front pocket. It always amazes him just how sweet-toothed Echo actually is. “They're _so good_.”

“Well, I'm glad you like them.” Cascabel clears his throat, feeling his cheeks flush at the compliments.

They're interrupted by the jingle of the door as two girls enter the shop, animatedly chatting to each other as they walk towards an empty table and sit down

Even’s eyes dart to the new customers “I should let you get back to work.” Cascabel quickly rings up the price for him and grabs the money he's holding out. “Oh, and Echo? Grand asked me to remind you it's your turn to bring snacks tonight. He’s picking the movie.”

Echo groans, “I don't even want to know what he's gonna make us watch.”

Even just laughs and says, “See you tonight. And thanks for the coffee!”, before walking out of the door, leaving Cascabel absently staring at the now empty doorway, feeling his heart softly pounding on his chest.

Echo raises their eyebrows and sends him a knowing look, “So…”

“Shut up.” He answers grumpily, no actual heat behind his words. He rests his head on the counter and sighs, hearing Echo chuckle as they go back to the kitchen.

_____

He doesn't expect Even to show up again, not really. He has no reason to, or that's what he tells himself every time he hears someone come in and his heart flutters in anticipation, just to find himself disappointed immediately afterwards.

But apparently the world loves him, because a week later the bell above the door tinkles signaling the entrance of a new customer, and this time it _is_ Even. He seems to be in a rush, tells Cascabel something about having to run an errand and the shop being on his way. He orders a black coffee and Cascabel slips a peanut butter cookie with it, earning a grateful smile in return. Cascabel desperately tries to hide his flustered face.

And Even keeps coming, easily becoming part of his routine, like the lady that gets donuts for her grandchildren on Fridays, and the many workers rushing to their jobs every morning. He usually shows up in the afternoons after his day at work is over, occasionally accompanied by Gig and a tattooed man (Grand, he later learns his name is), and he prefers staying a while to chat with whoever is on the counter at the moment (it's just a coincidence that most of the time Cascabel is the one working on the front, really). He always orders a black coffee, but tries a different kind of pastry each time he comes, taking whatever Echo and Cascabel recommend that day.

They talk a lot. Cascabel learns that Even works at the local botanical garden and that he really loves his job. He learns that Even knows enough about machines to keep up a conversation when the topic comes up, and that he enjoys flying, even if it's not something he can regularly do. He’s kind, and funny, and fiercely protective of his friends and family.

And yes, there is some flirting, some subtle looks and slight grazing of hands, but it never goes further than that. Sometimes Even looks at him with his beautiful, kind eyes while he works, and Cascabel tries really hard to stay focused on serving other customers. Sometimes Even’s eyes fall to his lips while they're talking, and Cascabel shoves down the impulse to lean up and kiss him.

Even always greets Cascabel with a smile. He has a really nice smile.

Cascabel is _fucked_.

_____

“The usual?” Cascabel asks.

“Yes please.” Even smiles, and Cascabel’s heart does its usual flip inside his chest.

“Let him try the macarons you made this morning, they're _amazing,_ ” Echo says before being called away by impatient customers, elegantly balancing several trays and cups on their arms.

“You don't actually have to do that.” Cascabel says as he leans forward, elbows resting on the wooden bench surface. “I wanted to try something new, but I'm not sure about the results.”

Even raises his eyebrows. “I'm sure they're okay, everything you've made me try was great.”

Cascabel chuckles. “We’ll see about that. Wait here.” He quickly grabs a plate full of small, colorful macarons from the kitchen and goes back to the front, setting them down on the counter in front of a very eager Even, who immediately grabs one and pops it in his mouth.

“Cascabel, holy shit.” He says after swallowing, already grabbing another macaron from the plate. “These are amazing.”

Cascabel huffs a laugh “You're exaggerating, but thanks.”

“I'm not!” Even smiles “Are you trying to charm me with food? Because it's definitely working.”

“Hope the food’s not the only thing you find charming.” Cascabel says, leaning closer to the counter and trying to stop the nervous twists his stomach is making.

“Well, y'know. The company isn't too bad either.” Even replies, looking almost sheepish, a coy smile playing on his lips.

And that _definitely_ is flirting.

Cascabel blinks, trying not to look too pleased. “Oh.” He feels his cheeks heat up.

“ _Oh_ ” Even repeats, amused glint in his eyes.

“I- I'm glad.” He says, and his voice breaks a bit, making his blush reach his ears and Even laugh brightly. Cascabel turns around to get Even’s drink done, unable to stop the delighted grin spreading on his lips.

“You can take the rest of the macarons, I still have to work on the recipe anyways.” He adds as he hands Even his coffee, avoiding his gaze.  

“Really?” Even says, starting to pull out his wallet “How much?”

Cascabel rolls his eyes. “I'm not gonna make you pay for something I just wanted to try out, you can just take them.” Cascabel grabs a paper bag from behind him and puts most of the macarons in it, leaving some out for Echo.

“ _Cascabel_ ” Even says, sending him a look. He doesn't look happy about taking them for free, but Cascabel shoves the bag on his hands, leaving him no choice but to take it. “Thank you” He mumbles, eyes softening.

“Don't worry about it.” He sends Even a small smile, who’s almost _pouting_ as he sips at his coffee. It shouldn't be as endearing as it is.

Before Cascabel can say anything else Even reaches for the tip jar and drops enough charge to buy at least half a dozen mini-cakes. He sends Cascabel a smug smile and a wave, “See you tomorrow!” He says, and heads out the door.

Cascabel shakes his head and smiles to himself.

____

“... why do you even keep coming, old man? It's not like we're on your way to work or anything.” Cascabel hears Echo’s muffled voice coming from the front. He pauses mid-action, barely managing to stop pouring milk on the small measuring bowl before it overflows.

“The cookies are good.” He barely catches Even’s response over the sounds of the shop.

“Not _that_ good.” They say teasingly, huffing a laugh. “Come on, you're not as subtle as you think you are. I can't believe your flirting is actually working.”

“Shouldn't you be working right now?” Even asks, but there's no heat to his word.

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” They laugh again, but let the topic drop, naturally moving onto other subjects. Cascabel goes back to working on the mixture in front of him, but he isn't able to focus on anything but that conversation for the rest of the day, smirk playing on his lips every time he thinks about it.

 

____

“You should ask him out”  Echo says days later, just after Even leaves the shop with a bag full of blueberry muffins on one hand and a cup of steaming black coffee on the other.

Cascabel stops wiping the counter, surprised. “Is it that obvious?” He avoids Echos gaze, feeling his face heat up. He hasn't been trying to hide his crush, not really, but it's pretty embarrassing anyways.

They snicker, a half-smile playing on their lips “Yeah, both of you are pretty obvious.”

“...Both?” He asks after a moment, mind going blank.

“ _Dude_ , come on.” Echo's eyes soften as they realize it's a serious question, but Cascabel can still see an amused glint on their face. “I've known Even for years, Cascabel. Every single time he comes into the shop and I'm the one running the front, he looks like a sad puppy.” They smile and lightly push his shoulder. ”I'd be offended, if I didn't know him so well.”

“I- that could mean anything.” Cascabel says, leaning his weight on the counter and fidgeting with the rag on his hands.

Echo sends him a look that clearly communicates just how stupid they think Cascabel is being, “Ask him out. I'm sick of all the pinning.”

“There's no pinning _!”_ Cascabel tries to fight the blush rising to his cheeks.

“Whatever you say, boss.” They say, smirking. Thankfully a wave of customers keeps them from returning to the conversation, because he is way too flustered think about a response.

____

Cascabel can see the beginnings of autumn through the shop’s windows everyday, the trees on the sidewalk gradually turning to their vivid golden tones and the heat of summer slowly dissipating. Today seems particularly cold, a day filled with chilled customers escaping the brisk wind and looking for a source of warmth, which he gladly provides in the form of hot drinks and warm food.

He sees Echo putting their jacket on, ready to go out. They had asked him if they could get off work early today, clearly nervous, and after a full day of nagging them he was able to get the reason why (“It's not really a date, we're just checking out that new place at- _don't give me that look, you ass.”_ )

“I can stay if you need me, I’ll just tell Grand to reschedule.” Echo says, fidgeting with the ends of their jacket.

“Stop making up excuses, it'll go great.” He makes a gesture signaling the almost empty shop, only a couple of students and some old people sitting at the tables, minding their own business. “I'm gonna be fine by myself.”

“It won't go great, he's an idiot.” They huff, but he can see the beginnings of a smile on their face “Whatever. See you tomorrow.” They wave at him and head out the door.

“Have fun!” He calls out, but they're already gone.

The rest of the day passes without any trouble, customers coming in and out of the shop in waves, attracted by the smell of fresh baked goods. He serves all of them, easily remembering the pace of working alone.

Cascabel catches sight of Even some minutes after closing time, as he's finishing sweeping the floor and getting ready to go home. He’s looking through the window, clearly searching for signs of activity inside, and Cascabel chuckles at Even’s disappointed face as he spots the ‘closed’ sign resting on the front. He walks towards the door, unlocking it and bringing him face to face with a very startled Even.

“Hey.” Cascabel greets, stifling a laugh at Even's surprise.

“Hey! I thought you were closed.” Even says, wearing his usual kind smile.

“Nope, still have to finish up some stuff.” Cascabel says. “Wanna come in?”

Even looks down, uncertain “I- I don't want to bother you, you were probably about to go-”

“You aren't bothering anyone, come on.” He interrupts, letting Even in. He notices how tired he looks, tense shoulders and a hunch on his back.  “You okay, man?”

“Yeah, just- work was a lot today.”

“Go get yourself comfortable, I'll be right there.” Cascabel says. The tables are all pushed against the walls, chairs resting on them, so he lightly nudges Even towards the couch. He complies after a moment, sitting down and resting his head on the back of the couch.

Cascabel quickly finishes sweeping the floor and goes around the register, preparing two cups of tea and grabbing some lemon squares on the way. He puts everything on a small tray and brings it back to the couch, resting the cups on the table and sliding next to Even.

“Thank you. Here, let me-” Even starts to pull some money out of his pocket, but Cascabel stops him, fingers wrapping around Even’s wrist.

“It's on the house, don't worry about it.” He grabs a blanket from behind them- a red woollen blanket with a beautiful golden pattern- and wraps it around their shoulders, shielding them from the autumn chill.

“I'm sure this isn't great for business.” Even says, smiling.

“Hey, anything for my favorite customer.” Cascabel says teasingly. If Even notices their hands are grazing each other as they rest between them on the couch, he doesn't mention it. “So, how was your day?”

They chat for a long time, quiet murmurs and laughter resonating on the empty walls of the shop. Even tells him about the big group of middle schoolers that had visited that afternoon and how he had to step up as a guide, even if it usually wasn't his job, because his coworker had caught a cold. He tells him about all the kids and how great they were, even if their enthusiasm drove one of them to trip on a rock and hurt themselves. In return Cascabel tells him about the teen that had tried to pull a “sick stunt” in front of the shop that morning, resulting in a broken skateboard and a lot of bruises. Apparently, they had been trying to impress their crush. He’s not sure if it’d worked or not.

After a while they fall into a comfortable silence. They've gradually drifted closer together on the couch as they chatted, and Cascabel can feel the heat of Even’s body against his, the faint brush of their fingers. He looks down and finds that he's finished his drink.

“Thanks for this.” Even says, smiling softly.

“It's just a cup of tea and some cookies, don't worry about it.” Cascabel chuckles, nudging their shoulders together.

Even huffs a laugh “No- not that. I enjoy spending time with you.” He pauses for a moment, “Besides, we rarely get to chat like this, just the two of us. It’s nice.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it's nice.” Cascabel says.

He feels Even’s hands finally reach for his, running his thumb over Cascabel’s knuckles, a soft touch that makes his breath stop short on his throat. He looks up and notices Even's fond expression, his eyes lingering on Cascabel’s lips, and again he can't stop the thoughts of kissing him from stepping into his head.

Cascabel stops thinking, for once, and leans forward.

The kiss is soft, and sweet, and everything Cascabel had imagined, even if their noses bump together at first and he kinda feels like a teenager again. He blindlessly reaches for the coffee table, resting his cup on top of it and immediately putting his free arm around Even’s neck, the other hand still gripping Even’s. Cascabel feels a shiver make its way through his body and a hand tangle on his shirt, pulling him closer.

He reluctantly breaks away and rests his forehead against Even's, eyes still closed, feeling dazed, and giddy, and really really happy. He can't resist pushing their lips together once more, smiling into the kiss as Even lets out a pleased sigh. It takes a moment for them to finally pull back, but Even doesn't let go of his hand, gently tangling their fingers together.

“So…” Even starts.

“So…?” Cascabel repeats, amused.

“So, I've been meaning to ask you,” He smiles shyly, still softly running his thumb over Cascabel’s palm. “Y'know we have this movie night thing going- it's just Echo, Grand and Gig most of the times, and you're basically part of the group now- would you like to come someday?”

“Hm…. “ He pretends to think about it, hiding his grin on the crook of Even's shoulder. He feels warm all over, a fuzzy feeling settling on his stomach, making his body tingle.

“It’s okay if you don't want to, I don't wanna make things awkward-”

“I'd love to, you doofus.” Cascabel interrupts Even in the middle of his rant, amused, hand coming up to his cheek. “Maybe we could get dinner before that, though?”

“I- yeah” Even laughs softly, a wide smile stretching on his lips. “Yes, of course.”

Cascabel smiles right back at him, and this time they both lean forward at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> The next time Even stops by the shop he greets Cascabel with a peck on the cheek and they both hear Echo’s pained *finally oh my god*
> 
> you can find me on twitter @smallpolar_bear!


End file.
